Atomic Betty
Atomic Betty, also known by her Earth identity as Betty Barrett, is a 13-year old human/alien hybrid and beautiful Galactic Guardian. She's been transferred to the school where the Freedom Fighters live in Zagreb. She originally lives in Moose Jaw Heights, and since her transfer she only comes there during summer holidays. Her fighting skills and powers bring her to many similarities and aspects with the leader of the Fighters, Kristijan Matijević. After her transfer she continues to go on her space missions, but she mainly helps the Fighters fight off the Terror Force. Personality Betty is brave, determined and fearless, and her personality brings her into many similarities with the leader, Kristijan Matijević. Both of them also have powers and impressive fighting skills which also makes them similar. Sometime after her transfer, it was revealed that Kristijan has a crush on her, even though he already has a crush on most of the female Fighters. Betty is a member of the Galactic Guardians, an organization of space fighters who fight off evil aliens and try to solve some mysteries of the universe. And as such, she has her own starcruiser and crew. However, her starcruiser is so small that it can fit in Voyager's shuttlebay. Her only arch enemies until her transfer were Maximus I.Q. and Penelope Lang. Now her arch enemy palette was extended to include the Terror Force. When on Voyager, Kristijan takes the role of captain as usual, and Betty takes the role of commander. Likes *Her affilation *Chaz Lang *''Voyager'' *Missy Miss *Her friends *Her small crush on Kristijan *Her crew, Sparky and X-5 *Her starcruiser *Her family *Playing pranks *Listening to music *Skateboarding *Sports Dislikes *Maximus I.Q. *Penelope Lang *The Terror Force *Her space enemies Powers An expert hand-to-hand fighter, she can easily defend herself against most opponents, but is also equipped with a special Galactic Guardian issued utility bracelet, which houses various technological devices, such as a holographic communicator she uses to speak to Admiral DeGill, her commanding officer and her crew, and remote controls for her starcruiser and its teleporter, as well as an array of gadgetry and weaponry to use on her missions. Betty has no superpowers, but she is exceptionally strong and agile for a twelve-year-old girl, and has a good knowledge of galactic combat techniques, as she's been seen being able to take down much larger alien opponents with one punch. She is also a very capable Galactic Guardian captain and a very good leader, though at times she can be a bit bossy to her crew, and has shown exceptional prowess in sports, including both skateboarding and surfing. She is shown to have some slight mystical abilities in the episode Spindly Tam Kanushu, where she uses a special meditation technique to locate the exact planet that her alien martial arts master, Spindly Tam Kanushu, has been taken to by Maximus. She's been shown to inhibit warp speed on rare occasions, however, the maximum velocity she could reach was warp 8.2. Romance She had a crush on Dylan in Moose Jaw Heights, but later got involved in a budding romance with Penelope Lang's older brother Chaz Lang. After transferring to Zagreb, Kristijan started having a crush on her, and Betty started having a crush on him. It still isn't known if they will become an official couple in the Another Fanfic series. Once on Valentine's Day, Kristijan gave her fresh roses and a pack of chocolate candy which she seemed to enjoy. It was clearly visible that she might have actually loved him, because when he gave her the presents, she had blushed. Quotes "Betty, set, go!" "Oh no!" "On my way." "What the what?" Category:Article list Category:Fanfic characters Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Human/alien hybrids Category:Heroes